thebiogateroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Chidori Yoshino
Current Background Chidori Yoshino is a girl who was a member of Strega. A group of Persona users who used the Dark hour for their own personal profit. In their case it was an assasination Website. In which if people left a name they would kill the person they asked for a profit. Now Chidori and the others all learned about another group named S.E.E.S. A group planning to stop the Dark Hour. In which Chidori met a member of S.E.E.S Named Junpei Iori. Upon meeting him she seemed to be interested in him. Keeping a close eye on him as she did this. As he stated he was the "Leader of S.E.E.S" She left. However upon the Hermit Arcana Shadow fight. Chidori kidnapped Junpei. Holding him hostage up on the top floor of the S.E.E.S dorm and telling him to call off all of the missions. Seeing as he was a leader S.E.E.S. However Junpei was unable to do this. Seeing as he actually WASN'T the leader. He had said that to impress her. However as the team arrived back they caught Chidori. Taking away her Evoker and bringing her to a hospital due to her slightly unstable personality. Chidori was then visited by Junpei each day. In which she started to develop feelings for him. In which she called out for him to get away from her and to never return. Later that night however Chidori was broken out of the hospital by Takaya and Jin. Her two partners in Strega. In which she now travelled in front of Tartarus. CAlling out to the other members of S.E.E.S to come and face her. That is before she appeared falling from the sky in a strange mansion. An Unfriendly meeting. Chidori appeared in the Avengers Mansion ruins falling in the basement. She had landed on Divine. Who was resting on a chair. Annoyed by this Chidori took out her weapon and prepared to defend herself against Divine and Subaru. Demanding answers as to where she was and where Junpei was. Divine had agreed to help her find Junpei however. In which Chidori showed little trust. However she handed him her Persona Surpressants as a sign that she would accept that help. Stating she would need him to give her those if she started to seem as if she was choking. However Chidori did not like being with them. In which they helped prepare her room to stay in. She was annoyed by this and stuck to drawing in her sketchbook. However she was annoyed by the Dinosaur walking around up stairs. It was annoying to her in which she focused on drawing her picture. However after a bit of time Divine and Subaru offered to go to eat in a town named Inaba. In which she was forced to travel with them. She went by the name of "Mitsuru Kirijo" In which she listened to Divine's nickname he wanted. However there were two officers there who were sitting a few seats away... They were looking for suspicious figures. In which Chidori listened to Divine on a matter... After "Dealing" With them.... The Next morning Chidori awoke in the ruins of the mansion once again. A new figure there. Being one of the two officers who had previously been enemies. The other... Was dealt with for lack of a better word. In which Chidori went out and started to refuse listening to Divine. After seeing what had happened she personally did not feel safe there. In which she kept an angry personality clear. However the group stayed there for a little bit before travelling to Inaba once again. However this time they hid in an Alleyway and were approached by "Junpei" Himself. In which Chidori asked him questions to see if it was really him after he didn't seem to reconize her. In which she determined that it wasn't him. HOWEVER he seemed to change shape into another woman named Aki Izayoi. Who Divine immediatly fell for this trick. When in reality it was The Enchantress in disguise. Dealing with more troubles... At Midnight Chidori approached some newly captured targets for Divine. Two people that Chidori knew full well. Shinjiro Aragaki and Minako Arisato. (However she didn't KNOW she knew Minako) It was then however that she discovered that Junpei was apparently dead. Shocked by this news Chidori chose not to believe it. Stating she had sensed him before in the past. In which she now left the room. Only to watch Divine lock up a new man named Maximillion Pegasus. In a cage. Annoyed by this man she listened to him. She was orderered to keep an eye on him. However she made a small deal with the man. He was to get her Suppressants back from Divine and in return she would let him out of the cage. However she refused to let him out TO get the supressants in the first place. Personality Chidori is a very quiet and depressed girl. She hates other people. Thinking getting attatched to others will cause her more pain than good. Chidori also has a habit of cutting herself to make her feel more alive. However Chidori also is VERY manupulative. She can convince others to help her very easily. When in return she could easily be setting you up to be killed. Power's / Items Persona Suppresants: These are small pills that Chidori needs to survive. Without these pills her Persona will appear and attempt to strangle her. Currently these pills are in the possession of Divine. Who seems to have no intention on giving them back. Chained Hatchet: Chidori carries around a Hatchet which she uses as a weapon. Its attached to a chain meaning she can throw it at an enemy and easily return it back to her. She uses this to cut herself at times however also. Sketchbook: Chidori has a sketchbook she carries around... She does not tell anyone what is inside this Sketchbook however. Persona - Medea: Chidori has a Persona of her own. However her Persona is very unique in a few ways. The first being it can go berserk and attempt to kill her, The 2nd being that it can scan the area for people if she uses it. She can't attack if so. And for the third unique thing it can block out the sensory of others. And even communicate to other Persona users who use a scanning Persona. Category:Character Category:Female Category:Persona Category:Game